Many software applications in existence today allow for multiple actions to be taken against a single piece of data. This presents a design challenge for user interfaces especially touch screen interfaces. When multiple actions are presented all at once on the user interface, the actions can clutter the user's view, cause confusion, obscure other information on the user interface, and decrease overall usability. One way of presenting actions requires the user to perform multiple touches or selections and navigate to different user interfaces or menu/sub-menu systems to view the full range of actions.